Things That I Want To Cherish
by BlazingFire18
Summary: Usui has decided to transfer to Miyabigaoka once he gets to 3rd year. Misaki can't understand what the reason might be, but she is afraid of losing the person she loves. But how is this gonna turn up? Maid Sama fans check it out!
1. Chapter 1

[Hey guys! It's been so long, ne? I missed reading and writing fanfiction. The thing 'Exam' is such a bother! But now I'm back with another fanfic and this one is again about Maid Sama! The idea of Usui being transferred to Miyabigaoka made me imagine this little story. Hope you'll enjoy it!]

Note : All things in Italic are either thoughts , flashbacks or something that the characters say to themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things That I want To Cherish<strong>_

**Chapter 1: Don't Walk Away!**

_' Is he really gonna transfer to Miyabigaoka? It could be a joke, though his voice didn't seem like he was joking. But why suddenly? I wonder if something happened!' _, Misaki's troubled mind kept wondering as she watched the stars in the sky from the balcony.

'_His family wants him to graduate from a prestigious school. They were pressurizing him back then. But I thought he didn't want to transfer….or maybe he did? No, no, he didn't want to…Then how come his mind changed all on a sudden!', _the train of thought went on.

_'Did he really change his mind? Is his brother making him do this against his will? Dammit! No matter how I look at it, it seems as if it was pre-planned!', _Misaki was trying to find the answers on her own. But she gave up as the moon rode to the peak of the sky above her head.

'_I'll ask that guy myself when we meet tomorrow. ' , _she decided.

* * *

><p>(Next morning)<p>

Misaki always arrived early at school because she was the school president. She felt that it was her duty to check everything before the other students came. However, today she was even earlier than before. She couldn't wait to talk to Usui properly.

_'Why didn't I ask him back then? I stayed with him for so long and still I didn't ask him a thing!',_ Misaki couldn't but felt angry at herself. And her anger increased along with shyness as the memories of the night flowed into her mind. Back then she was so mesmerized by his very presence that she didn't even think of questioning him properly.

_'Come to think of it, he smells really good. And his skin was so perfect - soft and smooth!'_

_ 'Hey! What the heck am I thinking? I…I didn't do anything excess, did I? I..I just hugged him….from behind….er, when he was topless...', _Misaki's face was flushed with bright red.

' _I wonder if that's okay! He didn't dislike it – I'm sure. Dammit! Why am I worrying about this all on a sudden? People do a lot of other things with their boyfriends - Sakura told me! I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong….Even if I did….I guess I don't regret it. I wanted to be with him. I still want to be with him',_ Misaki walked around the empty school and talked to herself.

'Thinking about me?', suddenly a voice ringed beside her left ear and Misaki jumped in surprise.

'USUI! B…baka! You totally scared me! Appear like a normal human, alright? Fuu…',Misaki left a sigh of relief.

'I appeared like a normal man. The fact is you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice me at all. So, you've been thinking about me?'_, _Usui grinned.

Misaki felt her face heat up.

'Ayuzawa looks so cute when she is shy.',Usui mildly touched her right cheek with his hand and Misaki shivered as temptation flowed through her blood in her whole body.

Usui chuckled and mildly kissed her forehead. He smiled at her with pure affection visible in both of his emerald eyes.

Misaki felt a stinging pain in her chest as she thought that he wouldn't be around her once he transferred to the new school. However, this pain reminded her why she was so lost in her thoughts.

'_It's the perfect opportunity to ask him!', _Misaki gripped Usui's hand that was still on her cheek and brought a serious look in her eyes.

'Usui, I need to ask you something directly and I want clear answers.'_ , _Misaki looked at his eyes with determination.

'Why are you suddenly changing your school? Is it your family again? But earlier when this happened for the first time, you didn't give in to their wish. You remained in Seika. Then why the change now? Are you hiding something from me? Tell me what the whole thing is. I need to know. ', the determined look didn't falter from Misaki's eyes.

To Misaki's surprise, Usui sighed and said, 'I was expecting this.'

'Then tell me what the matter is!',Misaki urged_._

'Sorry Ayuzawa, but I can't.',Usui looked away_._

'But…but why? I'm your girlfriend!',Misaki cried in an astonished voice.

'I'm sorry.',Usui said as he freed his hand from Misaki's grasp and started to walk away.

Misaki looked at his figure that was walking far and far away from her…Dazed,the look in her eyes was….Her heart was in pain….Her eyes were flooded with water as she felt that Usui was not only walking away from her but maybe also from her whole life!

**'Don't walk away...!'**,she mumbled.

-Chapter 1 ends-

[So,this is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll update as soon as possible. Also,please forgive my writing problems and grammatical errors. I'll be very happy if you mark the grammatical errors if you see any. That'll help me to mend my problems and improve my skill. Both compliment and criticism are welcome. Rate and review! ^_^]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey! Sorry for the late update…I'm having a really busy time. Gomen nasai! Hope you understand.

Um…I am thankful to everyone who read the first chapter. I specially wanna thank those who submitted unsigned reviews. I'm thanking them here because I couldn't reply to their reviews privately (as unsigned reviews don't have reply links).

Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things That I Want To Cherish<strong>_

Chapter 2 : Misunderstanding

Misaki didn't know how long she'd been standing there ~ gaping at the space where Usui's scent still lingered. But when she noticed, the place was already crowded. School was gonna start soon. She still was in a daze as she walked towards the classroom.

'_What the…..He…he won't tell me? But why?', _she tried to find the answer but failed.

'Misaaakiiii!', Sakura jumped and hugged her as soon as she entered the room.

'Sakura-chan, let her go!', Shizuko said in a flat voice.

Sakura let Misaki go because she not only feared Shizuko but also felt the strange stiffness in Misaki's figure.

'Misaki? Are you alright?', Sakura asked in her 'on-the-brink -of-crying-type-voice'.

Misaki looked up at her but didn't answer. She silently sat at her bench and rested her head on her hands.

'_What should I do?_ _ There's definitely something…I can feel it. Maybe I should confront him again….', _Misaki's head started to work systematically as the shock was lessen a bit. She soon indulged in her own thoughts.

'Hey, Shizuko-chan,what happened to Misaki-chan? I'm so worried.', Sakura's eyes were moist.

'Sakura-chan,stop worrying so much! It must be something with Usui-kun, probably their personal matter. Misaki is a strong girl. I bet she'll be alright.', Shizuko comforted Sakura.

'Ah,Shintani-kun! No..no…DON'T!', Shizuko only had noticed Shintani who was hopping towards Misaki in a very cheerful way. Shizuko tried to stop him before he disturbed the already pensive Misaki-chan. But oh well, Shintani's eyes were only watching 'Misa-chan'!

'Misa-chan! Here you are.. Listen, my grandpa called and he said that he wanted me to go to the village this weekend as it'd been so long since I came here. I was thinking if Misa-chan would go there with me. I want Misa-chan to come. I'll be truly happy.', Shintani tried to hide his nervousness under a very huge smile as he spurted out these words.

Everyone's face was like – _'What?'_

Misaki didn't reply for a second. She was frowning and her face was expressionless. She wasn't even looking at Shintani.

Then Shintani added in a less enthusiastic voice -'Misa-chan,you also haven't been there for long,right?'

Suddenly Misaki stood up and exclaimed –' That's Right!'

This time everyone was like -' WHAATTT?'

* * *

><p>'Oh,my Misaki,are you really going with Hinata-kun? Wouldn't Usui-kun feel bad? I mean,everyone's thinking that you are finally saying yes to Shintani kun's love.', Sakura said in a very troubled voice.<p>

Misaki was totally astonished.

She said,'Huh? What are you talking about? What did I say to Shintani?'

This time Sakura looked puzzled.

She said,'Well,when Shintani-kun asked if you would go to their village home with him on this weekend because you didn't pay a visit there for a long time, you said he was right….well,it sounded like a yes even to me….and that guy is dancing all over the place and everyone's thinking that you're finally accepting his love….erm,won't Usui-kun feel jealous?'

Misaki's jaw dropped as she heard what Sakura said and asked,' Wait a second. When did I say that?'

Sakura was bewildered. But before she could say anything more suddenly Misaki sat down and exclaimed 'Oh, NO!'

'_Dammit...I was so tensed about Usui and Miyabigaoka that I didn't even hear a word of what Shintani said. Oh god,this IS a big misunderstanding!'_

* * *

><p><strong>What actually happened:<strong>

'_What should I do?_ _ There's definitely something…I can feel it. Maybe I should confront him again….', _Misaki thought.

'_He's a strange guy. Probably he won't tell me even if I ask him again',_Misaki kept thinking.

_- __**Shintani comes-**_

'Misa-chan! Here you are.. Listen, my grandpa called and he said that he wanted me to go to the village this weekend as it'd been so long since I came here. I was thinking if Misa-chan would go there with me. I want Misa-chan to come. I'll be truly happy.', Shintani tried to hide his nervousness under a very huge smile as he spurted out these words.

**-**_**Misaki didn't hear A WORD!-**_

She was busy in her thoughts and continuing the conversation in her head that she was having with herself-'_But,I feel so angry. I want to punch him. Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his girlfriend, Damn it! Shouldn't he share his sorrows or problems with me?...Yep,I definitely have to ask him again .It's not the time to feel sad and angry,right?'_

~Misaki didn't know that this serious inner conversation had crooked her brows.~

_**-Shintani talks again-**_

Then Shintani added in a less enthusiastic voice -'Misa-chan,you also haven't been there for long,right?'

_**-Misaki still continued to self talk-**_

'_I promised that I would change as his girlfriend. He isn't saying anything but I know that he needs my support. I need to understand the situation. It's not the right time to be angry. When one is in trouble, the other one has to keep the cool and be understanding-that's what mum said. I have to be a good girlfriend,right?', _Misaki found her resolve.

Suddenly Misaki stood up and exclaimed –' That's Right!'

'_I have to be a good girlfriend!' –_this is what she was thinking!

* * *

><p>'I'm telling you. It's nothing like what it seems. It's a complete misunderstanding.', Misaki tried to explain the situation to Sakura and Shizuko without spilling what was going on between her and Usui.<p>

'But Misaki-chan,Shintani-kun is already flying in the sky and he has probably informed half of the school already that you are going to his village home with him this weekend.', Sakura said in a comforting tone.

Shizuko was rather serious and said,' Misa-chan,I think you should go immediately and clear this confusion right away. As far as I know Usui-kun,he's really possessive of you. He won't like it at all.'

'Eh?',Misaki looked at Shizuko.

'Hmm,I think he'll be very jealous.',Shizuko said.

'_Jealous you say? Well,maybe I can let him be a bit jealous. That would make it easier to make him talk',_ Misaki grinned as the evil 'make Usui jealous' strategy popped into her head!

[That's the 2nd chapter for you guys! Sorry again for not updating. Hope you like the chapter. R&R! Thanks ]


	3. Chapter 3

[Hi! Thanks guys for your support. I was blown away by the positive responses. I didn't expect that people would like the chapter so much because I myself didn't know what I was writing (I was in that much hurry!)…But I'm glad that I was able to live up to that mark. I hope this chapter will be entertaining as well. Dig in!]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things That I Want To Cherish<strong>_

Chapter 3 : Expect the unexpected!

Misaki was grinning ~ a devilish yet cute and mysterious grin that was, a grin that was enough to make the butterflies of curiosity fly in the heart of the surprised Sakura.

'Misaki-chan, what is it? Tell me,tell me! Why are you smiling?', Sakura urged.

'That Usui thinks he is very smart. Ha ha ha!' ,much to the surprise of the few students that were in the class, Misaki suddenly started to laugh.

'Misa-chan,why are you laughing?', Sakura asked in a nervous tone.

'Shintani has probably informed Usui about the trip and if you are right, he'll get very jealous. I'll make him even more jealous! Mwahahaha…', Misaki started to laugh the evil laugh that she usually did when she tried to punish the unruly boys.

'Eh?', Sakura looked earnestly nervous this time.

'Misaki, what are you scheming?', Shizuko asked plainly.

'Listen, don't tell anybody but I'm having some issues with Usui right now. No matter what he won't tell me what he's planning. But I'm not gonna give up. I will make him talk.', Misaki's burning spirit was visible in her gesture.

'But how does this relate to Usui-kun's jealousy?',Shizuko asked.

'Ha ha ha! Leave that to me. But I need your help to make this thing work.', Misaki said in a confident voice.

Sakura found the whole thing interesting. So,she volunteered to find out where Usui was and Misaki told Shizuko to find Shintani.

'_You don't want to tell me? I'll see how you can keep quiet. Offense is the best defense! I'll find out the truth even if that means I'll have to use emotional blackmailing!'_

Well,Ayuzawa Misaki was desperate!

* * *

><p>Sakura came panting and started blabbering the moment she reached Misaki - 'Misaki,Usui-kun is in the tennis court playing tennis with Shintani-kun.'<p>

Misaki was thunder-struck.

'WHAT? He's playing tennis with Shintani?,Misaki couldn't believe her ears.

'Sakura's right. I was looking for Shintani-kun. Then I heard girls screaming from the court. So, I went there and saw them playing against each other. I didn't think Usui-kun would get so worked up over this incident.',Shizuko said as she came there too.

'Huh? Yeah…you're right! Why would Usui suddenly play tennis with Shintani?', Misaki started to think.

'No matter what. Let's go. I also have to clear the court. I bet the girls are getting overboard already.',Misaki said. She knew how popular both those guys were,especially the gorgeous Usui Takumi.

'You bet!', Shizuko said.

* * *

><p>'Hey,Usui-kun is playing against Shintani. That guy isn't human. He surely is gonna win.',someone in the corridor was saying.<p>

'Yeah.I think so too. But that Shintani is not bad either.',another person said.

Even from the corridor Misaki could hear the girls cheer . They had gone wild!

'Hey,move,move.',Misaki tried to make way for herself.

Some guys got scared seeing her and ran away. But the girls were so intoxicated that they didn't even notice Misaki at first. When they did,they also made way for the kaichou. Not to mention that the crowd became less noisy after her arrival.

Misaki finally made her way through the big crowd and caught a glimpse of the players. The vision made her heart skip a beat. The utterly attractive Usui's shirt was loose and the wind grazed his hair mildly as he jumped towards the ball. He was wearing a bandanna to keep his sunshine colored hair under control. Top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his pale skin glittered with perspiration. Misaki couldn't believe that this handsome guy that was also the dream prince of hundreds of girls was all hers.

It took Misaki a minute to finally get over the view. She put her president mode on and approached the court.

'Hey,what are you guys doing? It's not a time to play. Cut this off!',Misaki ordered.

The crowd seemed disappointed.

However,the very obedient Usui Takumi stopped as soon as the pres ordered. He didn't look tired at all. On the other hand,Shintani collapsed in the court.

Misaki went to Shintani and asked,'Are you alright?'

But Shintani was panting and couldn't reply. So,Misaki told Shintani's friends to take care of him. A girl even gave a bottle of juice to Shintani which he gladly accepted.

Misaki turnder around and saw Usui surrounded by a bunch of girls towards whom he was totally oblivious. His eyes were locked on Misaki. Misaki couldn't but blushed.

She walked towards Usui and said, 'Come with me.'

Usui silently followed. Some students looked at them with suspicious eyes but they thought it was something about the match.

Misaki stopped under a big tree. The place was quiet and perfect to interrogate Usui.

'_Looks like he's already very jealous to get himself worked up to this extent. Maybe I should ask him directly once again.'_,Misaki thought

Misaki tried to read Usui's expression for a while. Usui looked cool as usual and drank the apple juice that a random girl had just handed him earlier in a casual manner.

'What were you doing there?',Misaki asked Usui.

'What do you mean? I was just playing. It was really fun!', Usui gave a bright smile.

'_Huh? That smile was a surprise!'_,Misaki thought.

'Why did you suddenly have to play against Shintani? Was it some kind of challenge or something?',Misaki asked.

'Yeah. It was a challenge.', Usui said.

'_I was right! Usui challenged Shintani after hearing that Shintani had asked me to go to his village home with him!',_Misaki said to herself.

'Are you a kid? Why did you have to challenge him over such a thing? It was my decision to go with him to his village. Alright?' Misaki said while she thought—_'Haha…I bet you'll be jealous after hearing that it was my decision to go to his village.'_

But Usui didn't react the way Misaki had expected. To her surprise,he said-'Yeah,I know it was your decision. But he was the one who challenged me. He suddenly came and said-"I won't give up and I surely will win Misa-chan's love"…Then he told me to play tennis with him. I thought it would be good exercise for my body. So I agreed.'

Misaki was truly astonished. _'Why is he so calm? Isn't he jealous? But he was supposed to be!'_

Misaki couldn't take it anymore and asked directly-'Aren't you jealous that I'm going to his village with HIM?'

Usui looked a bit grim at this question as he dumped the empty juice bottle in the nearest dustbin.

'It's your choice,isn't it? Moreover,I think Maria was right. I would only make you sad and anxious. Maybe Shintani really is a better choice for Misaki. He won't make you tensed so often. He won't hide anything from you. He'll be the perfect boyfriend that I can't. He won't hurt you like I did.'

Misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She only knew that Usui had a big minuderstanding.

'You're wrong. You are totally wrong.'Misaki mumbled.

'How could you even think that? Who are you to decide who's better for me? Or have you already lost your interest in me?',Misaki couldn't stop the flow of words that came to her mouth.

Usui tried to speak. He only said,'No,no,you're mistaken…',but Misaki interrupted him.

'You ARE the one mistaken. You understand? You are wrong! I was worried because I cared for you in a way that I didn't for anyone else. I was tensed because I heard a girl saying that she and her boyfriend broke up after her boyfriend transferred to another school. I was afraid of losing you. That night when you said you'd transfer to Miyabigaoka,keeping you warm was an excuse. I hugged you because I wanted to feel that you were with me!',Drops of water started to fall from Misaki's hazel eyes.

'Ayuzawa..',Usui tried to touch her face but Misaki shove the hand away.

'You think you would go to Miyabigaoka without telling me why you were going and I would be fine with it? What do you think of me? I wanted to cherish every moment that I spent with you. I wanted to cherish the feelings that you gave me. I wanted to cherish the smell that you spread. I wanted to cherish the happiness that I felt when I was with you! You think someone else can take your place?',Misaki looked at Usui with tearful eyes.

Usui was looking at her with tender eyes. This time he didn't give her any chance to go on with her words which didn't seem to end at this moment. Usui's strong hands pulled Misaki to his chest who was still sobbing. The warmth made her eyes well up with more tears. She quietly sobbed for a while and her hands tightly clenched the cloth of Usui's shirt.

When she finally stopped crying,Usui said in her ear-'You are really predictable,you know that Ayuzawa?'

Misaki said,'Wha..what do you mean?'

Usui tightened his hands around her and said—'I'm sorry. I didn't know that your reaction would be so strong. I'm sorry.'

Misaki pulled away from him with much effort and said—'What do you mean? Say clearly!'

Usui hesitated a bit and said-'Well,this morning when I said that I couldn't tell you why I was transferring to Miyabigaoka,then I thought that telling you about my family issues would make you very tensed. But then I thought that not telling you would make you even more tensed. You would try to find answers on your own and who knew what you would do. So, I was going to your class to fetch you so that I could tell you what the matter was. Then I heard some people saying that Shintani had asked you to go to his village home with him. To my surprise I heard that you had said 'yes' to him. Yeah,I was very jealous till I reached your class…',Usui grinned.

Misaki couldn't understand what he meant.

'But…you didn't go to my class..did you?',Misaki asked.

'Well,I did go and I overheard an interesting conversation from the outside for which I didn't enter in the classroom anymore.',Usui chuckled.

'What conversation?',Misaki asked innocently.

'Um…should I say-**someone was planning to make me jealous of another guy in order to make me talk!**'

Misaki was awestruck. 'WHAT? You heard?'

Usui couldn't suppress the laughter that Misaki's expression brought to him.

'How did you hear that?',Misaki asked him in a angry face.

'Ha ha! I guess I have a good hearing.',Usui kept laughing.

Misaki couldn't believe her ears. **This guy was playing with her all this time!**

'Then why did you say that?',Misaki was angry.

'Ah…that?...Well,you wanted to emotionally blackmail me. I thought offense would be the best defense. I wanted the plan to backfire on you and it did! You surely can't stand emotional blackmail.'Misaki's face turned bright crimson as Usui said this.

'I definitely hated to see you cry but I guess the words you said were the most beautiful thing that I'd ever heard.'Usui cupped Misaki's face in one hand and pulled her closer to himself with another.

Misaki was blushing really hard. She was happy,shy,angry and embarrassed at the same time. All those mixed emotions were visible on her face.

'You are so adorable,you know that? I truly love you Ayuzawa and rest assured -you're mine forever. Let alone that Shintani,no one can take you away from me. I'm too selfish too share you with anyone else.',Usui said in an honest voice.

Misaki felt happy but she tried to hide that by saying-'But I hate you!'

Usui couldn't but started to laugh and after that he bent down to kiss his beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking News:<strong>

Misaki still is going to the village with Shintani on the weekend. The only change is-an outer space alien is accompanying them, not to mention that one of the previous two is very unhappy at this while the other is too happy to express.

_-fin_-

[The end! Hope it was enjoyable. Let me know how you feel. Both reviews and private messages are welcome. Those who submit unsigned reviews,please remember that I'm thankful to all of you for reading the story though I can't reply to those who aren't signed.

I am very busy,still I tried to update as soon as I could. Today I found a bit of free time and I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could. So,if there are any grammatical mistakes or typos,please let me know so I can fix them. Also,both appreciation and criticism are welcome. Thanks again for your support. R & R!

Note : This is the end of the story. I know many of you want to know what happened once they went to Shintani's village. But I'm sorry because I have to stop this story here. I think this is the right choice. Because I'm gonna get so busy that I won't have any time to write new chapters. I'll only disappoint you guys. So,please accept this ending. Or if you want,you can think of your own ending too!

Thank you!]


End file.
